


Drunk Momko in the Idolasphere

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Drunk Maiko, I just won't tag her, She's microchipped, Tharja did it, Tharja's here, Tiki's mentioned, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: A drunk Maiko wanders into an Idolasphere. Luckily, she's always under the watchful eye of her children. :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drunk Momko in the Idolasphere

"ITSUKI! WHERE'S MOMKO?! SHE HASN'T BEEN RESPONDING TO MY CALLS!" Tsubasa runs into Fortuna Office. 

"What? Do you think I have her microchipped or something?" Itsuki looks up at her.

"You do, right?" 

"...Yeah, hang on." Itsuki takes out his phone.

"Ok so she's in the 106 Idolasphere... WAIT WHAT!" 

Itsuki runs straight out of the office.

"Momko? Momko?" Itsuki runs through the 106. 

_Mirage ambush_

"YOU SHALL NOT!!!!!!!" Chrom activates Star Aura.

_Mirages get knocked down_

"OH MY GODS WHERE IS SHEEEE!?" Itsuki continues up the floors.

"GEEZ THERE YOU ARE!!!" Itsuki finds her on the empty fourth floor.

"Ah~~ Itsukki-kunnnn" Maiko nearly collapses on the ground.

"MAIKO-SAN WHAT THE HELL!" Itsuki runs over to her.

"I'm fiiiiiiine...! Agh." She vomits on the ground.

"I have you microchipped you know." Itsuki deadpans.

"Aw. I love you to Itsuki!"

"Geez how drunk are you? You can't even understand me..." Itsuki slings her over his shoulder. 

"Sigh..." He carries a drunk mom out of the Idolasphere.

_Flashback..._

_"Mom, your necklace is kinda dirty. Can I borrow it? I want to clean it for you." Itsuki walks to Maiko's desk._

_"Aww... Thanks Itsuki-kun. Here." She hands him her necklace._

_"...Ok Tharja... Do your thing." Itsuki stands in front of her, holding the necklace._

_ONE FLASH OF LIGHT LATER..._

_"Done. Let's hope this works..." Tharja finishes implanting the microchip._

_Itsuki goes home and cleans the necklace._

_Flashback end..._

"Oh... so that's how you did it... So... you can track her from your phone?" Tsubasa watches over a passed out Maiko.

"Yup. Anyways, let me go get Tiki's hangover medicine..." Itsuki sighs and walks into the Bloom Palace.


End file.
